Sandwich
prepares two sandwiches.]] A sandwich is a food consisting of two pieces of bread with a filling between them, which may include sliced cheese, vegetables, and meat for a light meal. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers usually like to push through this boundary, as their sandwiches can be quite thick and tall. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season three Insert details here. ( ) ''Hanna-Barbera Presents'' Insert details here. (Daphne Has Risen from the Grave!) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (Phantasma Gloria) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one Insert details here. ( ) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (Doom Service) Insert details here. (A Night Louse at the White House) Insert details here. (E*I*E*I*O) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) Insert details here. (The Balloon Busters) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (The Best Laid Plans...) Insert details here. (Shaggy and the Killer Sandwich) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 303. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 111. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 106. ** 206. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 203. ** 208. * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera ** #2(b). Phantasma Gloria * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 111©. * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 105(a). Doom Service ** 109(a). A Night Louse at the White House ** 112(a). E*I*E*I*O * Hanna-Barbera Presents ** #5(b). Daphne Has Risen from the Grave! * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #14. The Balloon Busters * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #5(b). The Best Laid Plans... ** #107(b). Shaggy and the Killer Sandwich * DTV5. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 109. ** 209. ** 213. * DTV27. * DTV28. Brian Levant films continuity ''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' Insert details her. (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) ''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) See also * Submarine sandwich References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Comic book objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Hanna-Barbera Presents objects Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects